


Hard to Explain, but It's Plain That I Love You

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Idiots with Crushes, M/M, Requited Love, dorky confession scene, if you think i can write ANYONE other than these boys you are wrong, klug flips shit, they're the only 2 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Sig tags along after Klug, and some shenanigans ensue.





	Hard to Explain, but It's Plain That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> (rides in on a skateboard) ya boy's back (slips and falls on my ass since i can't ride a skateboard)
> 
> i know the title is weird. but listen. hear me out. 'i love you for psychological reasons' is 100% a klug/sig song. it just is. that's what fueled me to write this stupid thing. that's what the title is from. it's 10 am, i've been awake since 7 pm yesterday, and i wrote this
> 
> also i'm really super proud of how i wrote klug here. i read some of the light novels recently n i've been Absorbing his character there to put in my writing. i think i wrote him way better than i ever have

Klug eyed Sig from across the room, watching him lazily write down his notes - if he was even writing anything at all.  
Sig was slow, in intelligence and in motion most of the time. He was not dumb, though it took a few more tries to get information to stick with him than the average person. Coupled with the fact that he couldn't read fluently, Klug could only wonder how the bug boy passed his classes with any sort of passing grade.  
Klug was very much the opposite of Sig - he learned quickly, and retained the information; you could even say he was a bit of a savant.  
Klug was Sig's opposite, in many ways: personality, school performance, interests... and the old adage rang true, since opposites did, indeed, attract.

He thought back to his meeting with that strange girl of love, Ally, and how he had lost all composure when the topic of being in love was brought up. Truth be told, Klug definitely had a few crushes: it was no secret that he adored Lemres, though he knew nothing would happen between them; he found Amitie to be silly, but oddly charming, and saw nothing to explain his love towards Sig.  
Sig was, of course, below him in skill and in grades. Klug had never considered falling for someone he thought was so far below him - but it happened. Sig's interest in bugs was something that Klug found pointless; a career in magic would fit most people much better than anything to do with insects, but seeing Sig go off on tangents about his favorite bugs reminded Klug of himself when it came to space... And tutoring him was difficult, but Klug had learned more about how Sig worked in their time together.  
Klug couldn't explain it - he couldn't put his finger on how he fell in love with someone like Sig. The reasons were purely psychological.

The final bell rang out loud and clear, and Klug was jolted back into reality - and realized he hadn't taken any notes in the last ten minutes. He'd have to claim he lost them and get them from Ms. Accord herself, or get them from someone else and look like a fool.  
Or, he could get them from someone who wouldn't care, if he took the time to decode his nigh illegible handwriting...

"Sig, hold on! I, uh... The reason isn't important, but I missed part of the notes. Did you happen to get them down?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Want 'em?"  
"Yes."

Sig took his journal out of his bag, handing it over to Klug. It was a mess - random papers were shoved inside, and the cover was starting to tear. It was terrible to look at, and Klug once again wondered why his heart fluttered when Sig spoke to him.  
Klug copied the notes, grimacing as he tried to decode Sig's chicken-scratch writing at some points. He could excuse many things, but poor writing made him want to scream.

"Thank you. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Klug handed the journal back and went on his way, pretending not to notice the red spirit chuckling from inside the Record.  
"See ya, Glasses..." Sig waited for a few moments, and then... took off after Klug, having nothing better to do.

The duo made it halfway to Klug's house before the purple nerd took notice of someone else's presence.

"Is someone th-- SIG?" Seeing Sig behind him scared the daylights out of him, and it didn't help that he just waved sweetly at him. "Did you FOLLOW ME all the way here?"  
"Yeah."  
"What possessed you to do this, exactly?"  
"Didn't have anything better to do."  
"So... you just decided to follow me home?"  
"...Yeah." Sig stared at Klug as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
Klug adjusted his glasses a bit. "Well, I- I don't appreciate being followed very much! It's quite rude to do that without announcing your presence beforehand!"  
"Oh. Sorry, then. Can I keep following you?"  
"Do you have any reason to be following me?"  
"Just... wanna be with you?"  
Klug's heart skipped a beat when Sig replied. "You just want to be around me, then? I can see why you'd want that!" His classic, cocky responses did just enough to hide his racing thoughts.  
"So... I can stay?"  
"Yes, of course! Now, let's stop loitering around and head home!" He grabbed Sig by the claw, instantly surprised by how oddly warm it was to touch. Sig didn't say anything, he just... let out a strange sound that sounded almost like a cat's purr.

They made it to Klug's house with hardly a word shared between them, the silence getting even more awkward as they entered.

"Did you... want to do anything while you were here?"  
"Uh... nah. Just wanted to hang around." Sig was already lying on the back of the couch like he had never been on a couch before. "We could talk about stuff...?"  
"What kind of stuff? And please don't lie on the back of the couch like that. Do you know how to sit on a couch?" Klug sat down, half-glaring at Sig.  
Sig slowly shifted to a normal sitting position. "Well... remember that weird girl who always talked about love?"  
"Miss Ally? Yes, I remember her. What about her?"  
"She thought you 'n Ami were in love. You said you weren't, but... Are you?"  
"NO! I wasn't lying! I'm not in love with ANYONE!" Klug's face immediately flushed red as he lied to Sig's face; he was directly telling the boy he'd fallen for that he hadn't ever fallen for anyone.  
"Oh." Sig looked at him, and he felt his heart pounding. "Why's your face all red?"  
"This is an embarrassing topic, that's why! I don't like talking about romance and love and things like that; it's scary to think about!" Klug tried to avert his eyes from Sig, but found himself looking back at him frantically. "I ESPECIALLY don't like talking about love with... with people like you!"  
"People like me?" Sig cocked his head.  
"People like _you!_ I don't like talking about love with people I'm in love with-- WAIT, NO!"

Sig stared at Klug with wide-open eyes, clearly shocked to the core.  
"No, no, NO, I DIDN'T say that, oh no, Sig, please stop STARING at me, ohh _nooooo..._ " Klug covered his own mouth with his hand, his incoherent rambling slowly turning into whiny mumbles, and then into silence. He couldn't even look Sig in the eyes!  
"...You're in love with me?"  
"I a- No! I said the wrong thing! I'm n-not in love with anyone, I'm serious... I..." He tossed his head back, suddenly giving up on hiding his secret. "YES, I am. There, I said it! Now, let's, uh... Never speak of this again, please?" His voice went squeaky as he tried desperately to shift the subject to something else.  
"Huh... Didn't think you'd like me like that..." Sig scooted closer to Klug, who nearly froze in place. "Always thought crushes weren't supposed to like you back."  
"Well- wait, hold on, WHAT? YOU liked ME too!?"  
"Yeah. Why do you think I follow you around so much?"  
Klug was nearly catatonic at this point; the only signs of him still being alive were his fidgeting hands and his nervously shaking breaths.  
"Uhh... are you alright, Glasses?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. Just... give me a moment." Klug was silent for another few seconds, before proceeding to scream. "YOU MEAN WE _BOTH _LIKED EACH OTHER, BUT BOTH OF US WERE _TOO STUPID___ TO SAY IT?"  
"Guess so." Sig couldn't help but chuckle as Klug had to restrain himself from freaking out even further. "Hey, calm down..." He put his demon hand on Klug's shoulder, leaning up against him.  
"Ohhh my stars..." Klug took in a deep breath, forcibly regaining his composure. "I'm very sorry about... that display... I just can't believe this is happening!" He relaxed a bit, before he had another realization.  
"Wait a second."  
"Huh?"  
"Does this mean... we're... boyfriends now?"  
"...It does."

__Klug's only response was a relieved laugh as he leaned onto Sig. This whole day was a mess, but it turned out better than anything he could have hoped for. The reasons may have been hard to explain, but it was clear that they loved each other._ _


End file.
